1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid, a liquid ejection device and a method of electrically connecting a liquid ejection head and a liquid container that the liquid ejection device includes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of electrically connecting a liquid container and a liquid ejection head arranged in a liquid ejection device have been proposed to date for the purpose of supplying liquid from the liquid container to the liquid ejection head. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-540066 discloses a technique of supplying liquid from a liquid container to a liquid ejection head by sticking a hollow joint needle arranged on the liquid ejection head into the liquid container. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-540066 also discloses a technique of electrically connecting a liquid container to a liquid ejection head by bringing the contact substrate arranged in the liquid container into contact with the corresponding connector arranged in the liquid ejection head. Information on the liquid stored in the liquid container is recorded in the contact substrate. The information is transmitted to the connection substrate arranged in the liquid ejection head by way of the connector.
With the latter technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-540066, the connector is inevitably arranged on a lateral surface of the liquid ejection head because the contact substrate is arranged on a lateral surface of the liquid container. The connection substrate that receives the information recorded in the contact substrate by way of the connector is normally arranged on the rear surface of the liquid ejection head for the purpose of communicating with the main body of the liquid ejection device. Therefore, the connector and the connection substrate cannot be connected to each other directly and hence an additional connection/wiring means such as a flexible cable needs to be provided. Then, as a result, the overall configuration of the liquid ejection device will become a complex one. Furthermore, there is a newly found fact that the electrical connection between the liquid ejection head and the liquid container is adversely affected by oxidization of the contact area of the contact substrate arranged in the liquid container.